I Believe In Miracles
by fireflyofhell
Summary: permanently discontinued
1. Chapter One: Darkness Returns

__

YuGiOh! Drama/Romance PG 

Summary: The simplest things in life can be the most harmful. In such a case, life is both harsh and cruel to Serenity Wheeler. Even after the eye surgery, she falls back into darkness. Suddenly Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. is brought into her life, and not to mention the archrival of Serenity Wheeler. Life is twisted for these two. 

****

I Believe In Miracles 

by firefly of hell 

Disclaimer: Dun own YGO! 

A/N: Christmas is coming, and it doesn't seem right for this story. But it's something of a fic based on two peoples' emotions. Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!! To Amy, Abby, Anna, and all my friends. 

Chapter One 

"Joey!?! Joey!?!?! Serenity Wheeler called out. "...big brother....help..." She murmured as she abrubtly collapsed to the floor. 

"SERENITY!!!"

~Domino Hospital~

The doctor came out of the ER room shaking his head. 

"Hey Doc! What's up with my sister?" Joeseph Wheeler asked as he stood up anxiously.

"My apologies, Mr. Wheeler. It seems that when we performed the eye surgery on your sister Serenity Wheeler, it would seem that we did not sterilize the equipment enough. My apologies, but I am afraid that she's gone blind again." 

Joey slipped down onto a seat. The word echoing in his mind. '_She's gone blind again.'_

__

"The operation, doctor, what do you mean? Is it temporary?" Yugi Muto asked. 

"We have done all we can. This is a rare birth defect, and I am afraid that this it permanent. I am sorry, but there is no currently discovered cure for this disease yet." he bowed and the doctor left the room. 

__

'Blind again? No cure?' the horrible words of the doctor echoed through the mind of Yugi and Joey. Both were rendered speechless.

Somehow Joey got the voice to speak again. "The three million dollars we had worked so hard for... Did all of it gone to waste? Yug' please tell me.." 

All Yugi could do was give him some sympathy. "Gomen nasai Joey-kun, I'm so sorry..." 

A/N:So how was it? I will introduce the other characters soon, but wait for a while! 

Release dates:

Chapter Two- December 23 (authoress b-day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

Chapter Three- December 25 (Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!)


	2. Chapter Two: Slump

I Believe In Miracles 

by firefly of hell 

Chapter Two 

Serenity sat down by the window as three other people entered the room 

"Serenity, there are two guests here to see you." 

"Who is it?"she asked as she turned around. 

"It's Tristan and Duke, Serenity," was the reply as Tristan Taylor and Duke 

Devlin entered the small hospital room. 

" How are you doing? Joey and Yugi told us what happened to you." Duke 

asked. 

"I'm okay, pretty much. Besides, I was blind before, remember?" 

Tristan elbowed Duke in the guts for asking such a stupid question. "So... 

when will you get back to home?" 

"Home? Where is home? America? Domino? The hospital? Home...hurts," Serenity 

whispered the last words. 

"Oh, um alright. We'll see you then on Monday, alright?" 

"..." 

"Bye Serenity." 

Serenity waited until she could no longer hear the footsteps of the two boys 

before the tears trickled down her face in fat, round, droplets. 

~*~ 

Turtle Game Shop 

~*~ 

**Turtle Game Shop*** 

"What do I do now? All that three mil went to the surgery, and there's no 

even a penny left now." Joey moaned as he proceeded to bang his head on Yugi's 

bedroom wall. 

Yugi handed Joey a freshly filled cup of coffee. As he gently said, "It's not 

your fault Joey, it just happened, you did the best you could and Serenity's 

blindness was a birth defect, no one could've known." 

"That's what you think!" Joey snapped. "I'm sorry Yug, but Serenity's 

eyesight was important to me! And mom's going to take her back home soon. I'll 

probably never see her again." 

Tea silently walked over to Joey. "Get a grip!. If Serenity stays, we'll all 

help her out." 

The doorbell downstairs to the game shop rang, and all three teens went 

downstairs. Seto Kaiba, the CEO and president of KaibaCorp stood there, arms 

crossed, and smirking. 

"So Chihuahua, you look like you've been kicked by your master, how does that 

feel?" 

Joey bristled. He was already feeling bad enough about his sister, and that 

was the last straw. He lunged at Kaiba and proceeded to pound Kaibas face. 

(_A/N: Wow)editor: Hes gonna need that money of his for a complete facial restoration. _Mokuba had a curious look on his face as he watched Yugi and Tea struggle to hold the furious Joey down. 

"Kaiba, under that facade of bastard, do you not have a heart?! Joey's sister just lost her eyesight, the least you could do is stop taunting Joey!" Tea snapped. 

"Taunt? I call it constructive criticism, he needs it, besides, that mutt is 

too barbarian to deserve any sympathy from anyone, especially me." Kaiba he 

drawled. "C'mon Mokuba, let's go and leave that dog to his misery crap and those 

cheerleaders." 

Mokuba submissively followed his brother out of the game shop. Kaiba paused 

at the door, "Oh, and Wheeler, don't forget that deal we had a while ago." he 

finally left. Joey turned white immediately and began to slump while Yugi and 

Tea supported him. "Joey, what did he mean?" Tea asked cautiously. Joey didn't 

answer since he was stunned. Now? Of all times? 

TBC

_______

__

-Alright!!!!! End of chapter two!!!!!!! Took me long enough. *Sigh* I am such 

a procrastinator!!!!! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to Jieli 

for giving me such an awesome review.*hands out cookies* Anyways, please 

comment!!!!!! This is like my first Seto and Serenity fic, so please be 

kind!!!!!!!!! P.S. More reviews= faster update pplz!!!!!!!!! 

****

~^Replies^~ 

BlackIce29: That's ruining the plot, but... you can guess. 

Betty: I'm stuck in dreamland w/ SIE, so be patient! 

Jieli: Thank you times infinity!!!!!! I think Seto will help, but right now, 

I'm trying to be original, but maybe it will... 


	3. Chapter Three: Musings

I Believe In Miracles

By firefly of hell

A/N: I finally updated, isn't that exciting?!!?

flower person thanks for the review, you are awesome!!!!!

Jieli: thank you thank you thank you for reading the story!!! It's time to discover the cliffhanger...

Sakura: I am updating!!!!!!

MistressMoonDemon: The cliffie is in this chappie, so yeah!!!!

Svart Mirai: Kaiba is a sadist, that's why we love him, right?

Chapter Three

Joey sat down on the large orange chairs at the hospital where Serenity was being treated. He couldn't believe that the fact that Seto Kaiba, the bastard of them all now was so inhumane that he would take away his most treasured thing in the whole world: his sister.

But why now?

Flashback

Noah's Virtual World

Joey looked at Kaiba in disbelief and rage as he was pushed down to the floor by Kaiba, who was holding an unconscious Serenity.

"You cold-blooded bastard, what did you do to ma sista?" Joey got up and lunged again at Kaiba.

"If I did something, I would've raped her a long time ago, I'm not like you, Wheeler, I have taste in women, and nothing like your trashy sister. Although she's a virgin..."

Joey had smoke coming out of his ears as he fell again. "You do anything to ma sista, I will kill you."

Kaiba gave his infamous smirk. "Unlike you, I saved your sister, ask her what happened, and you would know. Remember, Wheeler, you owe me for this, and I'll come back for it later after I find Mokuba." He gently placed Serenity on the floor like she were his most treasured possession and left with his trench coat swirling behind him, leaving the two Wheelers in dust.

Joey, stunned, gaped in surprise. Him, owing Kaiba? Not a chance.

Resume Present Time

Of all times, why was that bastard making Joey pay? Was it hate or spite?

These emotions ran through him like a thousand acupuncture needles in his back as he continued to ponder the situation and wonder what would be the fate of his beloved sister.


	4. Chapter Four: Flashback

I Believe in Miracles

Disclaimer: dun own it, never will

Chapter Four: Flashback

Joey's voice was dry as he turned on the light at home later that evening. The words Kaiba had said chilled him to the bone as he realized what Kaiba wanted. As much as he could refuse to bellieve in the tiny piece of fact, a nagging voice at the back of his head constantly reminded him of the horros he had experienced in Noah's Virtual World.

Flashback

It was another one of those twists in the virtual landscape. One moment they were all together, the next, they were all split up. This time, Serenity was gone.

"Seren! Where are you? Seren!"

He couldn't get an answer as he pushed pass the leaves and looked in every bush in the vicinity. The younger Kaiba glum;y followed him.

"Joey, Serenity is probably safe with at least one of the others, so don't worry. Besides, Serenity is capable of taking care of herself."

"That's not true at all! She's too vunerable, and she's too innocent! If she is caougth by one of the monsters out there, she won't be albe to run fast enough! And if she falls into your brother's hands..."

The sheer thought made him shudder with fear and anger.

Mokuba sighed as he followed along, watching Joey's desperate calls falling on deaf ears.

What twisted game was Noah playing?

...Somewhere on the other side...

Serenity screamed as the lumbering ogres chased after her. Every ten steps she took was a step for the creatures, and they were going to overtake her soon. _Ni-san, where are you when I need you most?_

...Somewhere on the other side...

Seto Kaiba could hear a scream as opened the virtual door. Noah had tore Mokuba away from him, and he was going to pay.

"Dear god, please help me!"

Kaiba looked down the cliffs to see several Swamp Battleguards chasing a pink spot. They were gaing, and the girl was about the reach a dead end.

"Blue Eyes! Bring the girl up!"

The dragon burst from its card and flew down, grabbing the girl just as she was about to be eaten by the monsters.

She was dropped in front of him as the dragon disappeared back into its resting place.

Serenity quietly sobbed as she thought she was alone.

"Are you done yet?"

She looked up to see Seto Kaiba looking down at her with an irratated expression.

"I-I am sorry, I d-don't mean to-"

"You're the mutt's sister, aren't you?"

Opeing her mouth to defend her brother, she was cut off again.

"Hasn't your brother told you anything about me yet?"

She shook her head. "My big brother doesn't talk much about his friends. I just stay with Tristan and Duke most of the time." A tone of disgust quirked Kaiba's amusement as he imaged why.

"I'll do you a favor, but don't tell your brother. If you stay by me, I'll protect you, but in return, you have to help me look for Mokuba. Understand?"

What he thought of and what she though of was something they both didn't understand until much later when it was too late. And so, with this set, they were stuck together for several days before Joey found him. Only this time, she had been attacked by a human sized Man-Eater Bug.

Joey looked at Kaiba in disbelief and rage as he was pushed down to the floor by Kaiba, who was holding an unconscious Serenity. 

"You cold-blooded bastard, what did you do to ma sista?" Joey got up and lunged again at Kaiba.

"If I did something, I would've raped her a long time ago, I'm not like you, Wheeler, I have taste in women, and nothing like your trashy sister. Although she's a virgin..."

Joey had smoke coming out of his ears as he fell again. "You do anything to ma sista, I will kill you."

Kaiba gave his infamous smirk. "Unlike you, I saved your sister, ask her what happened, and you would know. Remember, Wheeler, you owe me for this, and I'll come back for it later after I find Mokuba." He gently placed Serenity on the floor like she were his most treasured possession and left with his trench coat swirling behind him, leaving the two Wheelers in dust.

Joey, stunned, gaped in surprise. Him, owing Kaiba? Not a chance.

End Flashback

Across town, at the hospital, a certain person sat by Serenity's hospital bed and left a bouquet of blue roses.

_They are special, are they not?_

a/n: Another chappie finished! It took me a while to write it since I've been really busy since I last updated, but I promise to update My Little Secret as well (hopefully after finals are over since I have a lot of studying for my classes). So review this and tell me what you think about it, b/c it's longer than my usual half a page chapter!

Happy January peeps!


End file.
